


Fifty Shades of Kray

by ByronBlack



Series: Fifty Shades of Kray [1]
Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Bondage, Domination, Gay, Incest, London, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tom Hardy - Freeform, Tom Hardy RPF, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byron Black a high class american escort seeking to escape his scandalous past travels to London where he meets the Kray Twins who throw him into the middle of another scandalous affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Kray

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie Legend starring Tom Hardy here is a little smutty fic for fellow like minded gay Tom hardy Fans. please excuse any inaccuracies for I have only seen the trailer since the movie hasn't been released yet. please only read if you are 18+

Chapter One

 

 

London 1960:

New York had left him haunted. Seeking some form of escape from his past as a male escort Byron boarded the plane to London in hope of making a new life for himself. Little did he know what fate had in store for him.

His third day in London Byron left his flat and went out that evening looking for some action. he found it in one of those smokey little dives that lie hidden in the back alleys of SoHo. It catered to a special clientele. Gay men like Byron who came looking for action. Wasn’t much, a bar, a jukebox playing rock n roll in the corner.

As Byron entered, a haunting melody came on the radio, giving him an ethereal air as he made his way across the floor with a phantom-like grace; dressed all in black like a beatnik.

Ronnie took one look at this mysterious boy in black; “Jesus he looks like if Audrey Hepburn and Johnny cash fucked and made had a little beatnick puff...” Ronnie commented as Byron entered the room.

Byron went up to the bar, and almost instantly he was approached by some old queen with salt and pepper hair who thought he was Cary Grant. But in reality he was repugnant.“Hey there baby boy, Can Daddy buy you a drink?”

Byron rolled his eyes, and brushed the men off like they were flies. “I can buy my own drinks, thank you!”

A short while later, through the corner of his eye, Byron caught a glimpse of something. casually he turned to see a hulking figure bogarting a cigar from his mouth. His brooding and sullen demeanor was a little unsettling at first glance, but the way he seemed to stare at him so intensely with those wild eyes.,,

Byron knew that look. This man wanted him. He wanted him bad. Good at reading people he sensed danger within him. But it was the danger that turned him on. He finished his drink and walked over to the dark corner where he was sitting.

“Have we met?”  
“No, fink id remember a little twinky like you!”  
“Well I think you're wrong, I’m Byron, Byron Black.” He shook his hand and smiled a wicked grin. Already he began to imagine all the dirty sexy things this man could do to him.

there was a fierceness within Ron’s eyes that Byron only recognised within himself. It was that fierceness which drew Byron to Ronnie and vice versa. Beneath that fair facade, there was something wicked and divine about Byron.

Ron smiled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Byron, I’m Ronnie Kray”

Suddenly it dawned on him where he had seen him before. Ron’s name alone made images of newspapers flicker in his mind. Ron and Reggie Kray, the infamous Kray twins! To say that Byron was star struck would be an understatement. However he managed to keep his cool and eventually found himself sitting across from one half of the london criminal underworld.

Ron smiled a wicked grin. looking at Byron with hungry eyes devouring his flesh as he stripped him naked in his mind. The mere thought of taking him from behind and dominating this boy’s ass sparked a fire in his loins that made him rock hard, and burn for him.

“See I knew I’ve seen that fabulous face somewhere before. Ron Kray of the infamous Kray twins.”

“I heard of you too, the notorious Byron Black, not everyday someone get’s condemned by the vatican for - what was it now...” He mused, “Buggery?”

“And adultery!” He added letting out a light chuckle. “You know - I'm never entirely sure if I'm famous or notorious. Someone once said that fame is to live in poverty and end up as a statue. Naturally I prefer to be notorious…”

Hearing this made Ronnie do a rare thing. He smiled.

Ron motioned for him to take a seat beside him. Byron feeling adventurous and brave chose to sit on Ronnie’s lap instead...

At first unsure Ron played coy mostly to see what Byron would do next. He let out a low growl as Byron brushed the back of his hand against Ronnie’s cheek, and traced his fingers along the bottom of his lower lip, Byron took his glasses off getting a good look at that fabulous face of his, and that eternally sullen expression that seemed to decorate his face. Then planted a firm but forceful kiss on his lips.

Byron’s kiss filled Ron with a fantastic excitement. like electricity shooting through his entire body.

Ron’s hand found it’s way down toward Byron’s inner thigh. “Your a brave little fucker aren't ya?”

“People like us have to be in order to get what we want!” Byron answered.

“And what to you want?” asked Ronnie.

“As of right now, all I want is you. Even if just for tonight!” Byron told him. He then leaned in and whispered in his ear. “But what I want most of all is for you to fuck my pain away tonight, think you can do that for me?”

“You fink you can handle me?” Ron asked him as he wrapped his thick hand around Byron’s delicate swan like neck. Choking him slightly. Bryon smiled, then reached down towards Ron’s balls, and squeezed them tightly, making him loosen his grip.

“I think the question Ronnie Darling, Is whether or not you can handle me!” He placed another forceful kiss on Ron’s lips, nibbling at them before he let go and said, “Good boy!”

From then on it began a dance of sticky fumblings between the two that ended at the Kray’s private penthouse apartment high above the streets of London. As much of a beast as he was in the streets of London. it paled in comparison to how feral and animal he was in the bedroom. Ron threw Byron onto the bed, and pawed at him like a Lion, tearing the cloths from his pale naked body. In his eyes, Bryon saw only lust.

It was during his time at the psych ward that he first realized that being tied down, turned him on. He crawled atop Byron and forcefully pinned his hands behind his head as he asserted his dominance over him. Ron tied Byron’s hands to the bedpost and stripped him naked.

Byron lied there on Ron Kray’s bed. Naked, vulnerable, exposed. Ron stood there looking at his little slave. His cock growing harder the more he thought about shoving his eight inch horse cock deep inside that boy’s tight little hole.

Ron crawled on top of Byron, His naked muscular body pressing against Byron’s pale smooth skin. Almost enveloping him in his lust. Byron felt fantastic excitement rush through his body as Ron’s hands began to explore his body. The thought of being used for the sole sexual pleasure of another, made Byron’s cock rock hard. Ron licked Byron all over from head to toe. Rock sucking his cock while he fingered his hole.

Ron did that until Byron couldn’t take it anymore. His whole body quivering as he orgasumed. cumming inside Ron’s mouth. Ron swallowed the cum he had milked from Byron, a small pit of it still on his whore lips as he crawled on top of Byron, and kissed him. Deeply and passionately.

His cock now fully erect Ron spit in his hand and shoved his thick eight inch cock deep inside Byron’s tight pink hole.

His legs spread wide apart, and flung over Ron’s shoulders, as he ravaged him.  
God he was tight, but Byron seemed to take it with great ease. Even tightening his ring around Ron’s cock. Ron took hold of the head board and in a rage began to fuck Byron harder and faster than anyone had ever fuck him before.

“Yea take my cock you little bitch!” Ron cursed as he furiously fucked him. Byron’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grunted and huffed trying to form words but nothing tangible came out of him.

He was the perfect submissive to the hulking dominate brute that was Ron Kray. He fucked him like that for hours. Pounding into his tight hole until sometime in the early morning hours. Ron allowed himself to climax, dumping a huge load of cum inside Byron’s ass, before the sweaty hulking brute collapsed on top of him.

Giving Byron’s ass a few more final thrust before he kissed the back of Bryon’s neck and hissed in his ear. “Yea, You fucking take it. Just - like - that!”

Ron fell asleep on top of Byron. His cock still rock hard as he wiggled around inside him!

Hours later, Byron awoke in a daze. At some point while he slept Ron seemed to have taken himself out of Byron, and untied him. with great reluctance Byron stumbled out of bed and made his way to the sitting room where he remembered there being a well stocked bar the night before.

god he needed a drink.

He threw on a robe and casually walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting area where he saw one of the Krays standing at the bar. dripping wet and fresh of out the shower, still wearing a towel. He assumed of course that it was Ron and that he had left in glasses in the bedroom with the rest of his cloths. had left his glasses in the bedroom. along with the rest of their cloths.

 

Still half asleep and bewitched by the spell Ronnie had cast upon him the previous night. Byron walked over to the bar, and Planted the same forceful kiss that he had on Ronnie last night. It wasn't until he pulled away that Byron realized something was wrong. “Ronnie?”

“Reggie!” he answered.

The shower turned off, and the real Ron entered the room. Emerging from the Shower, dripping wet like his brother.There was a long pause between the three of them before it dawned on Morgan that the two of them had been showering together. in an incestuous way!

Realizing this clever little waif had figured out the Kray twins deep dark secret, Reggie looked to his brother who it seemed had planned this whole thing from the beginning.

Byron stood and watched as Reggie walked over to where Ronnie stood. Reggie took Ron in his arms and began to kiss him in that way only he could. “I see you brought a little stray home.”

“What do you fink, you like’em?” Ron asked.

“Oh I like him Very Much!” Reggie answered,

“He needs some training though!” Ron added.

“I’m a fast learner...” Byron told the two of them. Standing there unphased at the incestuous relationship the two had. Society said it was wrong. But then society also said that being gay was wrong. The Krays had no more choice over who they loved then he did. Who was he to judge.

The twins, seeing how Byron looked at them not with disgust, but a strange understanding. Ron whispered something in Reggie's ear. Reggie laughed and motioned for Byron to come join them. gestured for him to join them...


End file.
